As radio frequency (RF) receivers become capable of increasing amounts of sensitivity, they become correspondingly increasingly susceptible to high-power interference, which can prevent reception and/or detection of a desired signal. A variety of situations exist where the sensitivity of the RF receiver can be compromised by undesired strong signals. For example, communications infrastructure can render co-located electronic counter-measure (ECM) systems blind during transmission, and spurious radio transmissions can corrupt signals intelligence (SIGINT) collections. With increasing spectral occupancy concerns, the importance of interference mitigation continues to escalate.
Conventional techniques for mitigating interference suffer several drawbacks. These drawbacks include requirements to know the type or location of interferers before taking action to suppress the interference. For example, many conventional techniques for mitigating interference require intimate knowledge of the frequency and/or time-delay (absolute phase) of the interfering signal(s).
Features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.